beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Levison
Josh Levison's bright future was terribly hijacked when he was turned into a werewolf and forced to abandon his parents, his sister Emily and the life he once knew with no known explanation. He established a lonely existence on the fringes of society, escaping to the woods every full moon for his excruciating transformation into a Werewolf. Then he met Aidan, whose friendship allowed the funny, neurotic, loyal Josh to re-emerge— and with it, the prospect of a normal life. With Aidan's help, Josh secured a job as an orderly in the hospital. Though nothing close to the future he had in med school, Josh takes solace that at least he's working in the medical profession. At the end of Season 1 Josh began to take control of his werewolf side; wanting to control it, rather than be controlled by it. Season 1 In the first episode, it is revealed that he chose to leave his family because of his situation, having been gone from them for about 2 years now. Josh wavers between wanting a normal life and feeling that he needs to isolate himself as much as possible because that life is impossible for him because of what he is. However with Aidan's persuasion he agrees to rent a house with his friend and attempt at a "normal" life. When Josh first meets Sally he is cautious of her, and somewhat rejecting as well. He ends up finding his sister one day at the hospital, who was visiting her girlfriend, and she tries to find out why he left and pry herself back into his life. Josh tries to distance himself as much as possible from her, for fear of what might happen if she finds out what he is. One full moon, however, she follows him to the place he transforms in, determined to find out what he is trying to hide from her. Josh tries to get her to leave only for her to shut the door and still try to stay. Full of fear that he might kill her once in his wolf state, he calls Aidan and Sally for help, and Aidan ends up coming to the rescue to pull her out just in time. He tells her that Josh has some unspecified medical condition, and takes her away to safety. The following day when Emily tries to talk to Josh about what happened, Josh rejects his sister and tells her not to contact him again for her own good. He then meets Ray, a werewolf who teaches Josh more on his abilities. Ray serves as a positive yet negative influence on Josh, helping him control his werewolf urges and gain self-confidence while at the same time filling his mind with anti-vampire thoughts. Later Josh is appalled to learn Ray is the one who turned him into a werewolf. This causes Josh to reject him, but Ray warns him that he will accept his condition eventually. Josh's sister Emily then confronts him about needing a place to stay after Jackie broke up with her. Josh declines but Aidan persuades him to let her stay for a couple of days. Shortly after, Josh asks Nora out on a date, which she accepts. During that date Josh and Nora start to become imitate before a bloodied and battered Emily comes in and they take her to the hospital.After Emily makes a full recovery Aidan, believing Marcus attacked Emily, asks Josh to leave town with his sister. They then make their way to Ithaca, New York to see their family. Josh is shocked to learn that his parents know he is a werewolf but they believe he is going through a psychosis which Josh denys. Shortly after Aidan drops by to help with things but the garlic in Aidans food causes his vampire appearance to emerge. Josh then gives Aidan mutiple teas to try to help Aidan control his appearance. Marcus then arrives causing a fight between him and Aidan while Josh tries to keep his family safe. Realizing Aidan could be killed by Marcus, Josh attacks Marcus causing him to flea. After the fight Josh admits to his family he is a werewolf and leaves with Aidan in order to protect them from himself. At the bar Josh sees Nora with another doctor and gets the impression she's seeing another man. Josh then talks to Nora about the accident and the doctor but Nora declines going out and confirms it was just a drink. Nora then asks Josh out. Even though Josh is changing tomorrow he accepts nervously. During the date Josh and Nora once again become imitate but after a werewolf urge (growling) nearly controls Josh he breaks the date off. The next day a few minutes before his transformation Nora confronts him in the hospital and the two have sex before Josh flees for the house. Josh transforms in the house and the next day reconciles with Nora. Than on another date with Nora, Josh falls asleep and dreams about turning into a werewolf in front of Nora. He than wakes in shock after. Later at the hospital, Josh asks Nora if they could scale down a part of they're realationship due to his frightening nightmare and condition however Nora gets confused easily and leaves. While doing his work shifts he spots Nora with the same doctor from the bar a couple of days ago.....the two than argue and nearly break-up. Josh confronts her later that night and talks to her about how he had to leave his loved ones due to his condition and it is revealed one of Nora's ex-boyfriends horribly burned her on her stomach. Josh says he will never let anything like that hurt her again. Later it was revealed he impregnated Nora bringing their relationship to a whole new level. He and Sally devised a plan to have him transform and kill Bishop during the full moon but the plan doesn't proceed as Sally locks him in, he than transforms but in the middle Nora confronts Josh and Josh accidently scratches her as he gets her out therefore she now knows he is a werewolf. The next day Josh and Nora stay togethor as she proclaims when he was in his wolf form she truly saw him. Season 2 After the events of season 1, Josh is living peacefully with Nora, who seems to want to learn more about werewolves and lycanthropy due to the fact that she secretly suspects being a werewolf after receiving a scratch from Josh. On the night of Josh's transformation Nora asks Josh if she can accompany him to the woods for his transformation, which he reluctantly accepts. However, in mid-transformation he hears Nora scream and tries to reach the car but is shot in the shoulder with a silver bullet by Heggeman. Nora in werewolf form then arrives and kills Heggeman to save Josh. After the full moon Josh struggles to comfort Nora. He contemplates the idea of quitting med school to pursue his ambition of finding a cure, but Nora convinces him not to. Season 3 After killing Ray, Josh is seemingly cured of his lycanthropy. He and Nora tried to bring back Sally from limbo and got in contact with the witch Donna. She told him and Nora that she could bring her but she needed the heart from someone they had killed. They later went to the woods to dig up Ray's body and get his heart. When they had it they returned to Donna and she said that she going to resurect Sally and needed her body so they had to dig up her body. When they had it they gave it Donna and she told them that Sally would not be human when she came before resurecting her. When He was back at his house with Nora and a newly resurected Sally, Sally told them that Nick and Stevie were back as well. He is cursed again in Your Body is a Condemned Wonderland after being scratched by Liam in a rescue attempt on Aidan. In Of Mice and Wolfmen, Josh and Nora meet an older wolf named Pete, who teaches them that they can contact their inner wolves through meditation. Pete tells Josh that his inner wolf is afraid of him, because he always passionately hated being a werewolf. Later, Josh while meeting face-to-face with his wolf during meditation, is surprised to see it appear as an ordinary wolf and calls it beautiful, finally considering coming to terms with it. The wolf however, flees almost imediately. Powers and Abilities Josh has the common powers and weaknesses of a werewolf such as superhuman strength, speed, healing, senses and shape shifting. Josh's wolf is surprisingly formitable, able to defeat and kill Douglas, whom prior to meeting Josh was the reigning champion in werewolf prize fights for fifteen consecutive years. He is at his strongest during the full moon when he is in his werewolf form; the rest of the month he is almost average, but his strength grows during the last days before and the full moon along with an enhanced sense of smell. Only a few hours before the full moon: he was able to restrain Aidan, a 200 year old vampire, from feeding on a woman, and was able to beat up the equally old Marcus on another occasion. Weaknesses Like all werewolves, silver is deadly to him. He gave a silver knife to Aidan as a "nuclear option" after the two of them moved into the house, out of fear that he would unintentionally cause harm to his new friend during the full moon. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Males Category:Living Category:Syfy Werewolves Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3